This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ball and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a ball for use in volleyball or soccer.
It has been considered very important to provide a high production method of manufacturing such a ball as used in the game of volleyball or soccer. Considering the nature of the game, a ball must be manufactured having substantially a spherical configuration. However, such a requirement has not been met in a conventional method for the manufacture of a ball.